1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates in general to a force sensing structure and a force sensing device including the same, and more particularly to a force sensing structure and a force sensing device including the same capable of detecting the proximity of the object and the force applied by the object according to capacitance variation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, there are various kinds of electronic devices that include input units for data input and output units for data output. A typical example of such an input unit may be a key button unit, and a typical example of the output unit may be a display unit including a liquid crystal display (LCD) module.
Moreover, when contacted by a user causes the device to change a state associated with the button, pressing or selecting the button can activate or deactivate some state of the device and cause an associated action to be performed. Not pressing or selecting the button can leave the device in its current state with no associated action being performed.
More recently, a touch screen device have been developed that can perform data input/output (I/O) and display data at the same position in order to considerably reduce the size of an electronic device and diversify functions thereof. In such a touch screen device, a transparent touch panel is disposed on an LCD module to perform input and output simultaneously. Touch panels are generally classified into various types based on their physical construction/mode of operation, for example, a resistive touch panel and a capacitive touch panel.
In general, a touch screen device accepts data input by using a user's finger, and the conventional touch devices merely provide a position detection by utilizing the capacitive detection or resistive detection. Although the touch sensing technique provides users an instinctive way to input signals, the bottom needs to be provided by the interface of the executed software. Therefore, the force sensing functions are further developed, such that the users may have more options to input while using their fingers.
However, extra force touch sensors are needed to be designated into the conventional touch sensing module, and the thickness of the touch sensing device cannot be shrinked, such that the volume of the electronic device are limited.